


the undeniable weight of falling for a straight guy, in this essay i will-

by prune



Series: Crushes, death eaters and other things that nearly killed me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Draco is gay, Ennemies to Friends, Everything is well, Friends to Lovers, Harry is bi, Harry's parents are alive, Hogwarts, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Voldemort is dead, cedric is straight, ennemies to friends to lovers, ennemies to lovers, everyone's alive except for voldemort and peter pettigrew, how does one tag, luna and ginny are lesbians uwu, ron is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prune/pseuds/prune
Summary: Harry explores his newfound bisexuality, while Draco is busy accepting his love for a certain someone.





	1. of shitty dads and hopeless crushes

**Author's Note:**

> we wrote this fic as sisters, we were just having fun and got a little bit excited. Some of this shit is not to be taken seriously. good reading ! :)  
> Also english isn't our first language, so please 1)be nice pls 2)please do point out any mistakes you see in the comment section. Thankssssssss :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be kind and understanding :)

The day had been good : a sunny Sunday afternoon to end the summer vacations. Lunch had been the same as always : quite cold but peaceful, something Draco had learned to accommodate to over the years ; the road to the station, however, had been silent. Draco cherished the silence but knew it was a sign of his father’s temper.  
« Remember what we said this morning ? » Lucius asked this with such authority, as they were standing on the platform.  
« Yes, father, » he replied with no conviction whatsoever.  
« Don’t think I won’t be watching you. »  
Draco recognized his father’s irrevocable tone. At least he cares, he thought bitterly.  
« I understand, father. »  
This is just his way of showing he loves me. 

Lucius never truly accepted his downs and lows, and always tried to live through me. That’s why he got me that stupid Nimbus 2001 in the first place, not to make me happy, as he should have at least pretended to, but just to pride himself. Always telling me to get sorted in the « right house » like if I hadn’t, I would’ve been the shame of the family, which, I already am, since I, apparently, suck at quidditch, and basically everything, while the great Harry Potter succeeds at everything he does. 

« Did you hear what I just said ? », Lucius asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Draco looked up at his disagreeable, yet familiar face.  
« Yes, father. »

It’s always « yes, father », « I understand, father », like the first time he told me about Harry, or when he strictly forbade me to make friends with « mudbloods », like we’re so much better than muggle borns just because they’re not « pure » ; because we’re such a lovely family.

He could have blamed his father for his own incapacity to make friends, too, but that would have been a lie, he gladly admitted to himself. Draco had wanted, for a long time, to please his father, to make him proud. Not only had he lamentably failed, but he also realized that by trying to fit in, he ended up isolating himself more. Every time he had taken someone down, wether it be Weasley for his second-hand robes or Granger for her muggle parents, he felt the tiniest pinch of regret piercing his shields. As for Harry, every time he looked him in the eyes after letting out another snark remark about his Mom, his werewolf uncle, or his stupid scar, he felt an unusual hollowness instead of the satisfaction he expected. 

He heard laughter, looked up and saw a truly lovely family and friends standing a few feet away from them, hugging each other goodbye, parents looking at their children with such love in their eyes : he had never seen those. Harry was dodging his Dad’s hand trying to ruffle his messy hair one last time, and he could distinctively hear Hermione’s teary laughter as she said goodbye to her Mom and Dad. 

*****  
Lily took Harry’s face in her hands and kissed him goodbye on both cheeks. « Be safe », she said.  
Harry gave her a loving smile and answered « Like always ».  
Sirius, James and Remus exchanged a knowing look, holding their laughter back. Harry was known for his habit of getting into trouble in the family.  
After getting on the train, he could finally sit down with his friends, Ron and Hermione, leaving his parents and their friends for the first term.  
« Ron, do you have your rat ? », he heard Molly Weasley shout from the platform. The red haired boy didn’t blink before waving Cheezy at the window. Before he knew it, Hermione grabbed his hand and snatched the rat from his grip.  
« Ron ! Be careful ! It’s a damn rat not a toy ! »  
Hermione then proceeded to gently place Cheezy in his cage.  
« She’s such a bummer ! » Ron whispered to Harry, obviously not annoyed at all.  
« I CAN HEAR YOU ! » she retorted biting back a smile.  
Harry smiled. « She’s right, Ron. You could hurt Cheezy. »  
« When did you become so boring ? » Ron complained, rolling his eyeballs as he sat next to him.  
« Aren’t you excited to start the new year ? » Hermione asked « We’re going to learn about patronuses ! I wonder what mine will be.. »  
« Yes, we are ; and you already asked this 50 times on the way here », Ron said.  
Ginny then entered the wagon, closely followed by a blonde haired girl with strange goggles and a dreamy smile. « Can we sit with you ? All the other ones are taken », she asked.  
« Of course ! » Harry said, leaning back into his seat.  
« This is Luna, by the way. »  
« Hi », said Luna, almost singing. She stared at Ron « I like your pants, with the patchwork. »  
Ron was pleasantly surprised : he was not used to people complimenting his clothes, as he didn’t have the fanciest ; just hand-me-downs.  
« Thanks. »  
The train was just leaving the station, they were all sitting and chatting, as friends do, except Harry seemed a little bit distant. Cedric Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, caught all of his attention as he passed accompanied by Cho Chang.  
Hermione waved her hand in front of his eyes « Harry ! What’s wrong ? You seem off.. »  
He could almost feel himself blush, with all his friends staring at him.  
« Oh I think I know what’s going on.. » Ron exclaimed « Cho Chang just passed by our compartment ! »

Yup, you got me..

Harry was undeniably embarrassed as everyone laughed « Okay, okay, really funny, thanks Ron. » he sighed. 

It’s definitely not Cedric I spent all summer trying not to think about. Just good old Cho Chang.

Cedric Diggory. His perfect, handsome, talented, selfless, unattainable, earth-shattering… crush. Harry sighed as he looked out of the window as the train entered the first valleys. He knew the way to Hogwarts almost by heart : the valleys and the mountains, the majestic pine trees, the high bridge he used to be secretly scared of which crossed the greyish blue river matching the color of Cedric’s eyes. Harry sighed again. He could still feel his cheeks burning. He remembered the first time he saw Cedric, when they all went to the Quidditch World Cup together, and when he was chosen as Hogwarts Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. He admired him for his bravery, his selflessness, his muscled arms and nicely cut jaw… he remembered looking at him waving to his friends when he won, his smile as bright as the sun and his eyes shining in the late afternoon light. When came summertime, as he realized he kept thinking of him and his friendly gaze, he started thinking maybe his admiration for Cedric wasn’t just admiration, but something more. He had then spent the rest of the summer holidays thinking about the boy. But of course his friends would think it was Cho he was looking at. 

Slowly, the mountains were turning into the Hogwarts castle’s alentours, meaning they would be arriving soon : Harry recognized the familiar trees of the Forbidden Forest, the quidditch pitch, the lake, and soon, Hogwarts’ towers.  
Harry was still deep in his thoughts but he could hear his friends talking.  
« I can’t wait to see the new students ! » Ron turned to him « First years are always lost, it’s really amusing, isn’t it Harry ? »  
Harry was suddenly awaken from his daydream « Yes but maybe this time we’ll actually help them instead of giving them the wrong directions. »  
« You know it was an accident ! » the red haired boy defended himself « I still get lost in this castle ! »  
« True », said Hermione. 

As they got out of the train, Harry rushed to Hagrid, greeting him with a friendly hug.  
« Welcome back Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Did ye have a nice summer ? » Hagrid asked with his usual strong and soft voice. « Yeah ! It was awesome ! What about you ? »  
« Oh yeah, ye know, the usual… » . They walked towards the castle while Hagrid told them about his summer holidays, and stumbled upon Dean and Seamus, who always happened to be together, and walked with them to the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony should be beginning anytime soon.  
As they entered the castle, Harry and Ron spotted Draco in the crowd at the same moment.  
« He’s still here » Harry murmured to Ron « and he’s still the same. »  
« Did you think he would disappear over the summer ? Just like that ? Of course he’s still here, » Ron said.  
To be honest, Ron was kind of getting tired of all their bickering and fighting, they had to get over their little boys’ ego.

« Ariana Nott ? » professor McGonnagall looked into the crowd of first years, looking for her, the little girl hopped the steps to sit under the Sorting Hat. The professor placed the hat on the child’s head. After a few seconds of silence, the Sorting Hat exclaimed « Hufflepuff ! » and everyone in the house cheered.  
Harry looked at her walking to her table and saw Cedric welcome her into her new family.

After all the students got sorted in their houses, they could finally start eating, to Ron’s pleasure. He couldn’t stop stuffing his face with food.  
« Man, did I miss this ! » he said to Harry. His friend looked at him funny,  
« It’s not like your mom’s the worst cook in the world, I like her food. »  
« Yeah Ronald, shame on you for hating on mom’s food ! » Fred chimed in.  
Harry was glad to be with all his friends again. They always saw each other during the summer holidays, of course, wether it be at his house or at the Weasleys’, but being all together in Hogwarts just wasn’t the same. However, it wasn’t exactly the same this year : Harry had never kept a secret from Ron and Hermione before. The others, sure, but Hermione always found out who he had a crush on anyway, and Ron and him could spend hours talking about their crushes at night. They always knew who he liked. Only now, he liked Cedric, and nobody knew about it, and he didn’t know if he wanted them to know, or how he wanted to tell them about it. 

When dinner was over, Harry and his friends walked to the dormitories, they put their pyjamas on, and then, the fun could start.  
Coming back to Hogwarts on a chilly august night was truly the best out of the summer vacations, if you asked Harry.  
Dean and Seamus were chatting on Seamus’ bed when Ron took out some sweets from his jacket.  
« Okay, look, Fred and George worked all summer on these, and I worked all summer on stealing some, so we might as well enjoy this. » he said with pride. Harry looked at Neville. He could feel his hesitation.  
But after some « Come on Neville, this is gonna be fun ! » and « I don’t know, your brothers always come up with good but dangerous stuff.. », he finally accepted to taste some of it and they did, in fact, taste good.  
They were all chatting and laughing, like always, but Harry couldn’t shake Cedric out of his head. It was usually easy for him to be on the outside and have fun without thinking about whatever was going on inside his head, but tonight he just couldn’t seem to forget about Cedric Diggory, at least not completely. The thought of the Hufflepuff golden boy was always at the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry soon fell into the familiar and repetitive routine that came with everyday classes. Hermione would help him and Ron with their homework, they would visit Hagrid for a tea and a good chat, Draco and him would glare at each other across the Great Hall… he also started to look in the hallways to catch a glimpse of Cedric or on the quidditch field. He enjoyed his classes (well, save from History of Magic…), had good laughs with his friends, and had fun playing quidditch with his team (he was now the captain of the Gryffindor team !).

The first day they decided to practice was a particularly sunny Saturday morning. As he was walking towards the quidditch playground with the rest of the Gryffindor team behind him, he saw the robes of the Hufflepuff team already training on the pitch.

« Isn’t that the Hufflepuff team already training on the pitch ? » George asked.

« I think you’re right, George », Fred said.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

« Harry, go and tell Cedric it’s our turn to train on the quidditch ground ! » George said.

Harry felt his mouth go dry as he watched Cedric get down from his broom and walk towards them.

« Hi, Harry ! Did you guys come to watch us train ? » Cedric joked.

« Oh, hi ! Uh, no, we thought the pitch was free today ? » Harry managed to get out while trying not to stare too deep into Cedric’s friendly eyes.

« Oh, uh… there must have been a misunderstanding, I’m sorry ! » Cedric said with an apologetic (and very sweet) smile. « We reserved it days ago because tomorrow’s our first game of the year ! »

Harry was very embarrassed.

« Oh, okay ! well, uh… »

He looked at his teammates behind him, not knowing what to say. Two teams reserving the quidditch ground on the same day happened once in a while, and he definitely had had to deal with the same situation before.

What do you usually do, Harry ? What do you usually say ?

Harry didn’t know what to do. He obviously didn’t want to upset Cedric, but he also didn’t want the others, or Cedric, for instance, to notice that… and he did want to practice this morning.

« I know ! Why don’t we train together ? »

The two of us ?

« You mean our two teams ? » Alice asked.

Oh. Right.

« Yeah ! Would that be okay ? » Cedric asked, looking into Harry’s eyes in search for an answer, and checking behind him to see what the others thought.

Harry managed to detach his eyes from Cedric’s and turned around to see what his teammates thought about the idea. As far as he was concerned, it was an amazing one.

« Yeah… that could do it ! » Alice exclaimed, obviously excited to get out of their training routine.

Harry saw Angelina shrug and Fred and George smile and wave at Zachariah.

« I think that’s a great idea, actually ! » Jimmy Vane said from behind Cedric.

« Uhm, okay, so should we start ? »

And then, they started training. It was going really well. It was like Harry was born on a broom, which was what his father always told him. He couldn’t stop staring at Cedric though, which cost him some points.

« Harry, you’re out of it ! » Angelina yelled from across the playground.

Damn it ! She’s right ! I am out of it !

Cedric shot a sympathetic smile at him which made Harry even more distracted. After a while, though, he began to enjoy just playing quidditch with his friends. Cedric was very nice, and very funny, too : once he began to relax, he really enjoyed playing quidditch with him and the rest of the Hufflepuff team. They practiced throwing and catching the different balls. Harry managed to impress Cedric with his fast reflexes and his agility on his broom.

« Good practice, Harry ! » he smiled at him while giving him a friendly tap on the shoulder.

« Yeah ! It was really nice and definitely helpful to exchange our different techniques .» Harry smiled shyly.

« Yeah, I’ll be sure to remember your tips on how turning around faster » Cedric said. « We should do that again sometime. »

« Yeah ? Yeah ! » Harry laughed at his own nervousness, hoping Cedric wouldn’t notice.

« Yeah ! » Cedric gave him a heart-warming smile.

When he got back to his dorm, Ron was sitting on his bed reading a newspaper—no, the Marauder’s map !

« Ron ! put it away ! What if someone sees it ! We’ll be expelled ! »

« Pffft, you’re no fun ! How come when you use it, it’s safe, but when it’s me, it’s ‘risky’ ? »

« Because it’s my father’s map ? » Harry answered with a playful smile, taking his quidditch shoes off with a sigh of relief.

« That we’ve been sharing for years ! Come on ! »

« Okay, okay, whatever, just be careful because anyone else could have entered the dorm and see it ! »

« Harry. You idiot. It’s the Marauder’s map. »

« So ? Ah, yes. Well, alright. Just be careful », he finished with a knowing gaze.

Harry changed out of his quidditch clothes and put on his pants, shirt, sweater and robe before letting himself fall back on his bed. He watched the ceiling as today’s practice kept playing over and over in his head.

« How was practice ? »

« Fine. I mean, good. It was alright. Just quidditch practice on a Saturday morning. » Harry couldn’t bring himself to tell Ron about Cedric. He didn’t trust his own voice to say « we practiced with the Hufflepuff team ».

« Okay, cool, just wanted to know if it went okay ! » Ron laughed, looking at him weird.

« Right. Wanna go have lunch ? »

« I’m starving ! »

« Me too ! » Harry said as they started running towards the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall. Harry caught a glimpse of Cedric and he could feel his heart starting to beat faster and faster.

« Oh hello again Harry ! » the Hufflepuff boy greeted him.

« Oh.. » he almost whispered. He then remembered he needed to speak at least a tiny bit louder if he wanted Cedric to hear him. « Hi again ! » now, he was screeching.

The boy started to walk towards Harry « Want to practice again sometime this week ? »

Now, he was certain he was blushing.

Ron looked confused.

« Yes, anytime » he punched his shoulder in a friendly way « mate. »

Why. Why do I impose this to myself.

•Hit me up for your next practice session, » Cedric said.

•Yes ! Alright. I’ll hit you up, » Harry let out, his voice strangled.

Cedric shot him his brightest smile and went away.

« You didn’t tell me you practiced with the Hufflepuff team.. » Ron said. Harry could see jealousy on him, it was written all over his face.

Oh if only he knew.. if he knew, I don’t know what would happen if I told him, he’s my best friend but would he still be if I said I.. liked Cedric ? Harry almost couldn’t formulate it inside his own head.

« Well… yes, we did. It’s not that big of a deal though ? » Harry hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he thought he did. Right, Harry, it’s not a big deal, so stop making a big deal out of it !

They sat down at their table with Hermione when she looked up to him « Oh you’ve made friends with Cedric ? » Fuck ! Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my relationship with Cedric Diggory ?

« Yeah he’s like his new best friend I guess.. » Ron said, trying to look indifferent, but he clearly wasn’t.

« Ron. »

« I think it’s cool if you have new friends Harry, new friends you can practice quidditch with and— »

« Cedric Digory is not my best friend ! » Harry yelled and everyone turned to look at him.

Cedric looked hurt and confused.

Hermione burst out in laughter, it was what she did most of the time she was put in an uncomfortable situation.

Harry looked at Cedric, his eyes screaming « That’s not what I meant ! » but the boy didn’t seem to be that bothered as he wasn’t even looking at him.

Everyone was going back to their own business and the three friends could eat in peace. Ron was still stuffing his face with food, as he does. 

Harry enjoyed his time with his friends. Ginny arrived and then Dean and Seamus also joined the party : this was what he missed most when he wasn’t at Hogwarts. But something felt off, like someone was watching him. He turned around, and someone was watching him. Draco Malfoy. With his white hair, grey eyes and pale skin. Harry didn’t even know what he wanted from him, always staring him down, throwing a fit every time he was there. It was as though the blonde boy was obsessed with him, he reflected as he glared back at Draco across the tables. He was then awaken from his thoughts by Fred’s voice :

" Hufflepuff VS Slytherin ! Hufflepuff VS Slytherin ! Bets ! Come and take a bet on tomorrow’s game ! »

The twins were grinning at the crowd of students, waving signs reading « HUFFLEPUFF VS SLYTHERIN : BET ON THE GAME WITH THE WEASLEY TWINS ! »

Harry shook his head laughing. Fred and George were incorrigible. Some students were already walking up to them to take a bet on tomorrow’s winner, others shaking their head disapprovingly. Harry didn’t care much about bets, and neither did Hermione, but Ron always tried to guess who was going to win. Although he always had very specific pronostics (like how the Seeker was going to catch the Golden Snitch, the exact number of points each time was going to earn, or which player from each team was the most likely to pass out …), he actually rarely bet right. This time, Ron bet against Hufflepuff. Harry looked at him, bewildered :

« Seriously, Ron ? » he asked.

« What ? Can’t I bet in favor of Slytherin for once ? » Ron asked, his arms crossed in annoyance. « I always take the wrong bet anyway. So maybe this time I’ll be right. »

« Whatever you want », Harry sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game of the year is between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.   
> Ron and Harry are fighting and Draco founds himself considering opening up to potential new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made Cedric the Seeker of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, for convenience reasons. It's just more simple that way.

There was always a special atmosphere at breakfast before a match : everyone was displaying their house colors, chanting hymns to cheer for the players. Even the two houses that didn’t technically participate took sides. The professors themselves were won over by this frenzy, which only escalated up until the beginning of the game. This one being the first one of the season didn’t help : each team wanted to show they were the best, and as there were some new players, no one knew for sure who would win, which is why the bets often went wild at the beginning of the year, to Fred and George’s delight. Harry sat next to Ron, who was still in a mood from last night : Hermione had tried to patch them up, in vain : Ron didn’t want to hear about it. After trying several times to cheer him up, Harry sighed and got up, saying if Ron was going to be like this, he would stay with Dean and Seamus. Hermione looked at Ron accusingly, and he shrugged, glaring at Harry who was leaving, visibly upset.

As he was about to reach the two friends, he felt a strong hand squeezing his shoulder and, as he turned around, saw Cedric grinning at him. « Hope our hard training will pay off ! Wish me luck ! » Harry looked at him, stunned for a moment, before coming back to himself and wishing Cedric good luck for the game, then watched him walk away with his teammates. « Are you and Ron fighting again ? » Dean asked Harry as they were sitting.

Harry rolled his eyes. « Yeah », he said, « or, it’s more like Ron’s fighting with himself. It’s not like I did anything wrong… »

« Why aren’t you sitting with him then ? » Seamus asked.

« He’s just jealous. He thinks Cedric is my « new best friend » or whatever, » he shrugged.

« Cedric, as in Cedric Diggory ? »

« Yeah, Cedric. Cedric Diggory. »

« Since when are you friends with Cedric Diggory ? » Seamus laughed, obviously surprised. « Yeah », Dean added, « he’s Cedric Diggory, by Merlin’s beard ! How in bloody hell did you two meet ? » « It happened just like that. Both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams had planned to practice on the field, so we decided to share. » Harry tried not to sound too much like he was bragging. Cedric was really cool.

« Yeah, this sounds a lot like Cedric Diggory if you ask me », Seamus concealed, his eyes on the players who were starting to align on the field below them. « He’s a very nice and cool guy. » The stadium was almost full or chanting/cheering students already.

« Yeah, he is ! » Harry agreed enthusiastically. « Anyways… Ron gets jealous easily. But I’m allowed to have new friends, aren’t I ? »

« Of course ! You should just let Ron know he’s still your best friend no matter what. »

« You’re right. I shouldn’t have snapped at him. I know he gets jealous easily », Harry said, starting to feel bad for not being more concealing and emphatic towards his best friend. His nerves were just easier to get on whenever it came to Cedric.

As soon as the game began, it became clear that Slytherin had a clear advantage (they usually did, unless they were facing Gryffindor). Despite their dedicated training, Hufflepuff just couldn’t compete with the strict and precise technicality of Slytherin’s tactic. What was remarkable, though, in Harry’s eyes (other than Cedric’s muscles and grace), was the determination of the Hufflepuff players. They put so much energy into their movements and dedication into their strategies it as hard to understand how they weren’t winning the game.

« Slythe-no, Hufflepuff just caught the snitch ! HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE FIRST GAME OF THE YEAR ! » Jordan Lee finally shouted, to everyone’s surprise and delight (since it was so rare to see Hufflepuff win any game, let alone against Slytherin).

Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students burst into chants and cheers, while the Slytherin team gathered around Draco on the ground. Through the crowd, Harry caught sight of Ron looking at him with a knowing smirk, nodding in Draco’s direction. Harry grinned back at him as he mouthed the words « what an idiot ».

What had just happened portrayed Draco, indeed, as an idiot, or, at least, as a burden to his teammates.

After having fought for the snitch during most of the game, Draco and Cedric had found themselves in front of Harry, caught up in one last face down to catch the small golden ball. Harry had watched, delighted, as both seekers positioned their brooms in front of the snitch floating between them. Their eyes locked. Harry inhaled a short intake of breath. Draco’s eyes flickered towards him. Their eyes locked. Cedric threw himself at the snitch, catching it with his bare hand with a victorious grin. Harry saw the realization in Draco’s eyes, quickly followed by a look of panic as the rest of the Slytherin team called him name. Harry closed his gaping mouth, feeling suddenly sorry for Draco. The fair-haired boy looked away with a burning face, joining his teammates waiting for him on the ground, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

A few seconds later, Cedric appeared out of seemingly nowhere, stars in his eyes and his face flushed red. « Harry ! Did you see that ?! » he screamed, trying to straighten his broom, as his enthusiasm had put him off-balance. « I saw it ! » Harry exclaimed with a grin. « You were amazing, congrats ! » Cedric flashed one last grin at him before joining the rest of his team. Harry was left with him beating pulse and dreamy eyes.

The cheerfulness of the Hufflepuff was contagious : the frenzy that had started before the game lasted all evening and all throughout dinner.

« The good spirit of the hufflepuff house is contagious », Ron said, « but, by Merlin’s beard. Please turn it down. »

« You’re just saying that because you lost 10 gallions », Harry laughed. Ron shot a him a deadly look, but Harry could tell he wasn’t really mad anymore.

« You shouldn’t have bet money at all then, Ron », Hermione told him with a knowing look.

« Yeah, well, whatever. We all thought Slytherin would win. » Harry made an offended face at that. « I was just unlucky enough to bet on them the one time they wouldn’t win a game against bloody Hufflepuff ! »

Fred and George arrived at this moments, their pockets full of noisy coins.

« That’s right, little brother. »

« You owe us ten gallions. »

They stood on each side of him, satisfied smiles on their faces, George’s hand outstretched in front of Ron’s face, and Fred’s resting on his shoulder. Ron sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, as he started to rummage his pocket.

As Harry was looking for Cedric to go and congratulate him properly, he caught sight of him near the Slytherin table. With Draco. The Hufflepuff boy had one arm around Draco’s shoulders, their faces close to one another, looking like they were having a deep conversation. Draco’s face was unreadable to Harry though, while Cedric looked just like he did most of the time : friendly and attentive. What’s going on ? What could these two possibly be talking about ? Suddenly, Harry saw Cedric nod at him with a smile, and Draco follow his gaze with an unconvinced look on his face.

Draco was sitting, silent, among his teammates and some friends including Pansy, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle, when Cedric Diggory tapped on his shoulder. He lifted his head and saw him, looking exceedingly friendly as ever. _He’s like a big dog_ , he thought. _Proud, caring and happy._

« Are you alright ? » he asked with what sounded like genuine concern in his voice, his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

« What do you want ? » I don’t exactly want to be talking to the captain of the Hufflepuff team right now.

« Uh, yeah. I just wanted to ask you if you’d be interested in collective training ? For quidditch ? »

« I can train on my own », Draco answered, upset for good now. He hated people pitying him.

Cedric lifted his hands up, as if to say « hey, don’t blame me just for asking », but continued : « The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor team have been doing that lately, on Harry’s and mine initiative. It really payed off », he said, biting away a smile, Draco could tell. « You could train with us. If you want. »

Draco started thinking. Training, with Harry ? He shot a quick glance at him, giving the thought a try.

« I swear it’s not just a way for me to still all your tactics », Cedric teased, bumping Draco’s shoulder. The blonde boy couldn’t help but give him a pale smile. Thinking about it, Draco honestly found the idea pretty nice. He had always wanted to hang out with Harry Potter after all ; he just apparently sucked at making friends. But he knew, if he was honest, that he was just jealous : of Harry’s friends and lovely family and popularity and talent and courage. Ron and Hermione currently looked like they were having a fight, but it seemed like it was just for a good laugh. Harry suddenly burst out laughing at something Seamus said. Even bloody Neville Longbottom looked like he was included. When Draco spent time with his friends, particularly Crabbe and Goyle, they never laughed or had fun together ; those two were always following him everywhere, trying their hardest to please him. Draco felt lonely nevertheless. Point was, he could have used new friends.

« What do you say ? » Cedric asked, looking at him expectantly. He looked confident. (That being said, he usually did.) Confident about Draco agreeing to this little idea. Draco felt his heart clench in his chest when he saw Harry glaring at him across the room.

"You really think I need your help ? A dumb Hufflepuff boy and Harry Potter ? » Draco asked quite aggressively. He gave Cedric a wave of his hand. « Now, if you will… » he said, signifying him it was time to leave him alone.

Harry saw Cedric leave the Great Hall with a rather long face and was left wondering what him and Draco had talked about until the next morning, when they would go to Hogsmeade to buy quidditch equipment.


End file.
